Yes You're My Honey
by homra-kid
Summary: "I'll wait for you! I won't like anyone else the way I like you!" He exclaimed proudly and for a moment, Haru's bright blue eyes widened at the sight of his determination. "So, when we grow up, please marry me! Okay?" [Makoto x fem!Haruka with mentions of Kuroko no Basket: Kise x fem!Kuroko]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to Kouji Ouji, Hiroko Utsumi, Kyoto Animation.

**Warning:** Themes of genderbending, heterosexual couples instead of yaoi for once and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness and crossovers… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**Music:** "Honey" by KARA

**A/N:** I felt sad so I wrote this and feel so much better now!

X

X

_"Do you think someday, I could marry you?" Makoto asked out of the blue, turning to the girl beside him. _

_It was just the two of them, walking home hand in hand from swim practice. Earlier that same day, he'd overheard a conversation between the adults in the lobby, something about engagements and marriage and the thought struck him. One day, when the time came, he would fall in love with someone and marry them just like his mother and father. He supposed that he wouldn't have any trouble finding someone suitable to marry (he obviously had a choice in mind already and blushed), but what about Haruka?_

_"Haru-chan?" He said her name, squeezing her hand once._

_The girl was being absentminded again, and it was Makoto's job to reel her back to reality. _

_The young girl's gaze seemed contemplative despite her stoic nature but Makoto saw it, the subtle changes in her expression. She was in deep thought, no thanks to him._

_"That's still a long time until then, Makoto." The girl tried to reason, her voice shaky for a second but she was quick to compose herself again an act cool. "You might change your mind."_

_"Eh? No, I won't!" Makoto objected, not liking the doubt in her words. "I'll wait for you! I won't like anyone else the way I like you!" He exclaimed proudly and for a moment, Haru's bright blue eyes widened at the sight of his determination. "So, when we grow up, please marry me! Okay?"_

_"Okay, but only because it's you..." Haru replied quietly, looking down at her feet as their hands tightened together and Makoto smiled, happy for her answer._

X

X

"So, Haruka senpai, what do you think?" Gou beamed at the older girl who was lost in her box lunch of mackerel and rice. "Wouldn't it be a dream to have someone like Kise Ryouta as your boyfriend?"

Ah, that was right—the famous model from Tokyo was in Iwatobi doing a photoshoot. Gou and Chigusa were lucky enough to have spotted him the other day and it seemed like the whole town was buzzing about the celebrity. People like him were quite rare in their part of Japan after all.

"Ne, ne, isn't he already engaged though?" Nagisa chimed.

"Yes actually." Chigusa added and she began flipping through the magazine in her lap. "This is her!" She pointed to a picture. It was obviously taken from the paparazzi that'd been trailing the poor model and his bride to be back in Tokyo while he was on a date with her. "The girl's name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oh, she's cute!"

"But a little on the plain side if you ask me." Chigusa pouted. "She's a college student but that's all there is to her."

"That's kind of cold to say don't you think?" Nagisa sighed but she looked back at the picture, intrigued. "Oh, it says here that they've been together since high school!"

Haruka didn't join in the conversation but wondered too, why the second year made such a comment and peeked down at the magazine as well, tilting her head. The model's fiancée, Kuroko Tetsuya was interesting—ordinary in that she didn't seem to do much with herself like wear makeup from the looks of it, or show herself off in overly revealing clothes. Instead she was dressed in a white t-shirt and overall shorts with white gladiator sandals. It was an appropriate outfit for the warm spring weather and Haruka actually liked the girl's light blue shoulder length hair—it suited her, she thought. Chigusa had a point about Kuroko being plain looking in some aspects, Haruka supposed now, but the model next to her, Kise was sparkling and it wasn't just because he was good looking either. His eyes were turned towards Kuroko, his smile wide and it was obvious how happy he was to be in her company. That in itself didn't make the girl beside him plain at all, in fact, it made her lovely and she glowed.

"Kuroko Tetsuya is a lucky girl though…" Chigusa sighed and Gou joined her. "I hope when my future love to be proposes to me that it'll be romantic..."

"How did Kise propose to Kuroko?" Nagisa asked. "Do you want it to be like theirs?"

"Oh goodness no!" Chigusa retorted suddenly, surprising her and Haruka. "Not that I don't think its romantic but, basketball?"

"Basketball?" Haruka perked up. "He used basketball as a way to propose to her?"

"Well, according to a magazine I read a few weeks ago, it was something along the lines of them and their friends having a basketball game in the park." Gou began to explain. "Apparently Kise and Kuroko are basketball fanatics and right after their game, Kise gave a speech to her and proposed right on the court!"

"Ah! I have the magazine with me!" Chigusa exclaimed and she began rummaging through her bag. When she found it, she scrambled to find the article and let out a triumphant squeal when she found the headline. "Here it is!"

"Ah! Did she punch him in the stomach?!" Nagisa gasped, her eyes bulging at an image of Kuroko's fist held straight in the air and the blond model doubled over in front of her.

"Apparently so!" Chigusa laughed. "It says in the interview that Kuroko became very flustered about being proposed to in public and punished Kise for it."

"But in the end she accepted nonetheless since their engaged now, am I right?" Haruka commented.

"Yup!"

Chigusa then looked around at their circle of four. "But what about you guys? How would you want your men to propose to you? I know I'd want a candlelit dinner and dance on a rooftop."

"Hm, I'd definitely want a home cooked meal!" Nagisa said excitedly. "Rei-chan is an amazing cook! Oh wait, and penguins! Penguins must be thrown into the proposal somehow!"

"Muscles…" Gou murmured, her eyes looking down at her lap and everyone laughed. It was typical of her. "It needs to have something to do with muscles."

"So then, a proposal at the beach?" Nagisa suggested with a giggle.

"Yes!"

"But then you'd be too busy gawking at other bodies."

"My future fiancé will understand!"

When all eyes turned to Haruka next, the third year just stared, her expression blank. "I'm already engaged." She said without missing a beat and within seconds, their jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"To who?!"

"How come I didn't know about this Haru-chan?!"

"Haruka senpai, who is it?!" Gou demanded.

"Please, tell us!" Chigusa added.

"Haru-chan…" Nagisa grabbed her arm this time, shaking it pitifully but the third year's mouth remained shut, unwilling to share that information.

"Haru!" A voice called out to her and immediately, Haruka packed away her lunch and stood up.

"It's almost time for class again." Makoto said, walking up to her with a smile. Beside him Rei went ahead to help Nagisa up as well.

"Did you finish running errands for the club?" Haruka asked.

Makoto nodded. "Yup!"

"Ah, Mako-chan!" Nagisa cried. "Did you know Haru-chan is engaged?!"

"Huh?" Both he and Rei turned to the girl in question but once more Haruka played it off, finding interest in the trees rather than looking at them in the case they decided to interrogate her on the spot.

"Come on Makoto, don't we have class?" Haruka questioned, her eyes still fixated on the greenery. They reminded her of her best friend's eyes. When she slowly looked up at him, she took note of the flash of sadness that seemed to lurk there and sighed.

Without much thought, Haruka took it upon herself to reach out for Makoto's hand, their fingers laced tightly. After giving it a firm squeeze, she then began tugging him away from the group, leaving everyone staring at them in awe.

There was still time before class. A little less than ten minutes unfortunately and Haruka could only hope that it was enough time as she dragged Makoto away behind the school where they could talk better in private. Seeing as there was no one else there for once, and they were clear out of sight, she then stopped abruptly to face the other teen fully. Makoto looked a little worse for wear and it made Haruka frown. He never was very good at hiding how he felt. It always showed on his face.

"So, you're engaged already?" He finally asked, chuckling almost painfully at the very idea.

"Yes, to you." She replied and she watched as Makoto's eyes slowly widened.

"Me?" He pointed at himself and Haruka nodded.

"A long time ago, you asked if you could marry me that day we were walking home together for the first time from swim club." Haruka clarified, feeling slightly annoyed that Makoto would forget such a thing while she kept the memory near and dear to her heart. "I said it was okay." She added, pouting a little and before she knew it, Makoto began to laugh. It only served to deepen the furrow in her brows.

"Ah, that's right! I did ask you to marry me." He replied, his voice ringing in her ears. "But, we were kids back then."

For a moment, Haruka felt panic course throughout her body. They had been children when he asked her yes, but his sincerity that day meant so much to her. "But do you still want to marry me though?" She asked suddenly, taking them both by surprise but it was already too late to take back her words. And so she held her breath and waited.

The silence between them was near unbearable and although it didn't show, Haruka was terrified inside. With the seconds ticking away one at a time, she could only expect the worst the longer Makoto stood there thinking, keeping his thoughts to himself. This was just one of the things she had to work for, after all and her lips fell into a subtle frown.

"Makoto—" She started but his voice cut through her.

"I do." He stated firmly and Haruka's eyes widened. "I still want to marry you."

A new ray of hope filled Haruka's heart. "Then that means?"

"We'll get married, but after high school." He said, smiling now and Haruka breathed out a sigh of relief. "So, does this count as your way of confessing to me?" He asked, blushing and realizing this, her cheeks began to flush with embarrassment too.

"It should be obvious, right?" She countered, pouting slightly and Makoto began to laugh.

"I guess you're right." He agreed before taking a step towards her and gently winding his arms around her waist. "Ne, Haru?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, her hands pressed flat against his chest as her fingers slowly began to curl into the material of his uniform jacket.

Leaning down towards her, Makoto swallowed nervously, his face glowing even brighter than before. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Today seemed to get better and better and Haruka nodded shyly, smiling softly at him as her blue eyes shined and danced with excitement. "Yes, only because it's you." She murmured.

And so Makoto closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers tenderly in a loving kiss.

_Someday soon_, Haruka thought to herself and she kissed him back, pouring as much of herself into the kiss as possible as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and bring him down even closer.

* * *

A/N: Well, now you know my Kuroko no Basuke OTP :3 double the OTP!


End file.
